Not as dumb as he looks
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: This story is for Canadian-23! Hope you enjoy this :  Set in season 2x1. Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. Slash Arthur/Merlin  Rated T for safety! Please read and review!


**Merlin**

_This story is for Canadian-23! Hope you enjoy this__  
Set in season 2x1. Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. Slash Arthur/Merlin_

**Not as dumb as he looks**

The castle was beginning to be cleaned up by the knights and servants of the castle in Camelot. Sigan's attack had left much rubble and damage.  
Arthur Pendragon watched from his window, searching the courtyard for a certain black haired servant who was assisting in the clean up.

Arthur was restricted to bed rest for another day having been knocked out so he was forced to look at Merlin through his window. Much to his manservant's beliefs, Arthur Pendragon was not stupid.  
He was actually rather smart.  
Arthur had been left alone to manage he thoughts.

He had been waking up after Sigan had knocked him down. He was surprised when he saw Merlin approaching the man. Arthur didn't dare move. But then Sigan started talking to Merlin.  
Arthur still remembered the surprise in his voice when he discovered that Merlin was a sorcerer.

Than Sigan had said things, all of them true. How Arthur treated Merlin which made his stomach twist with guilt. How he had offered great things to Merlin. But to his surprise, Merlin refused. Arthur came first, always, and he would gladly give his life for him and he almost had that night.  
But Merlin had come out stronger and had saved Camelot again and Arthur again.

So while Arthur was confined to his chambers he had time to think. All those odd and mysterious times that Merlin had turned up, right when the beast, or sorcerer had been defeated. It had been Merlin. And he never once asked for recognition, only wanting Arthur safe.

Maybe Uther was wrong. Magic couldn't be all bad, especially if Merlin could use it. Merlin was a girl about most things and wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides, if Merlin really wanted the throne and Arthur dead, he wouldn't have saved him his first time in Camelot, nor would he of saved him time and time again.

This thinking also lead to some thoughts about his feelings towards Merlin...

When Merlin was done for the day and went to attend to Arthur, he was oblivious to what was awaiting him. Arthur was at the table, waiting silently and Merlin quickly placed the food down.  
"Tell me, Merlin," Arthur said, finally looking at the young boy. "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
Merlin looked confused. His eyes raked over the prince. He was his usual handsome self.  
"Is that a trick question?" Merlin asked, confused.

Arthur ignored his attempt at humour.  
"Do I not look trustworthy?" Arthur asked.  
"Of course! You know I trust you with me life," Merlin said. "and all of Camelot's."  
"Do you not like me?" Arthur asked, standing up. "Am I such a prat that you don't like me?"  
"What are you talking about?" Merlin snapped, confused. "If I didn't like you than I wouldn't put up with you."

"Do you have a problem that I'm royal and you're just a servant?' Arthur asked, moving closer to Merlin. Merlin instinctively took a step back but Arthur followed.

"Have you been drinking?" Merlin asked, still stumbling back.  
"Answer me Merlin?" Arthur growled.  
"I-I don't care if you're royal or if you were a peasant, I would still call you a prat."  
"Are we not friends?" Arthur asked, still walking until he had Merlin backed up against the wall, his body nearly flush with Merlin's.

"I-I hope so," Merlin stuttered, clearly terrified.  
"Then tell me, Merlin," Arthur growled and leaned in so his breath was beating against Merlin's ear. "Why couldn't you tell me you are sorcerer?"

If Arthur hadn't of grabbed Merlin by the waist and pinned him to the wall, Merlin would of slumped to the ground. His knees grew weak and his stomach dropped making him feel sick. Merlin swallowed loudly.  
"You know," he whispered painfully. "Oh god."  
"Did I do something to offend you?' Arthur growled.

"I'm sorry," Merlin wailed. "I'm sorry. I never used it to hurt you or Camelot. Arthur you have to believe me. I only used it to protect you!"  
"I know," Arthur said. "I am not my father, Merlin. I will not send you to the chopping block."  
"I know that Arthur," Merlin pleaded. "I didn't want you to choose between you and your father."

Arthur shook his head.  
"You should of trusted me," Arthur growled.  
"I do!" Merlin cried.  
"Have you ever used your magic against me or Camelot?" Arthur demanded.  
"Never. Arthur I swear on my mother's life I haven't," Merlin cried.

Arthur nodded. Neither of them spoke. Merlin was starting to get the feeling back in his body now that he was no longer shaking with fear. He was now very aware that Arthur's hands were on his hips, his thumbs slowly brushing his skin, sending shivers down his spine. His knees weakened again but this time for a completely different reason.

"You saved me," Arthur said, finally breaking the silence once again. Arthur was gazing into Merlin's eyes. "Even though I was horrible to you, pushing you aside like that."  
"You were being tricked," Merlin said quietly.  
"It's no excuse," Arthur said sharply. "You are my friend Merlin. I shouldn't... it was wrong," Arthur said.

"I don't care. As long as you're OK," Merlin said.  
"Sigan, he offered you anything and yet you didn't take it. Why?' Arthur asked, confused.  
"Because I wouldn't have you," Merlin said quietly, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Arthur studied him and then, with a small whimper, he crushed his lips to Merlin's. Merlin was very glad Arthur was pining him to the wall otherwise his legs would of given out.  
Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and threaded his fingers through his golden locks. Arthur pushed himself closer to Merlin and kissed him deeply, his tongue tracing Merlin's lips before sliding past and stroking Merlin's.

Merlin whimpered and shifted against Arthur. Arthur moaned and rolled his hips. Merlin wrenched his mouth away and gasped for breath. Arthur placed his lips on Merlin neck and begun sucking and licking. Merlin moaned and clung onto him.  
"Arthur," Merlin moaned, his hips jerking.  
"Merlin," Arthur moaned, pulling Merlin away from the wall and to the bed.

And Merlin understood, later when they were both panting and covered in sweat. Arthur was gently stoking Merlin's hair.  
Arthur accepted him and his magic. They were destined to be together and it made Merlin smile so brightly.  
"Idiot," Arthur muttered fondly and fell into a peaceful slumber, his warlock by his side.

_Just a one shot! Please review and hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
